


Freak Show

by amybeegood



Series: Freak Show [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Circus, Ben has a massive problem, Don't worry, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heavy on the smut, I have no shame, My GC made me do it, Only Rey can help, Oral Sex, Rey is a sword swallower, Sad Clown Ben, Sexual Content, light on the circus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybeegood/pseuds/amybeegood
Summary: Ben has been giving Rey dirty looks for a while now. When he asks her for a favor, things take on an unexpected turn.Ben has a massive "problem" and only Rey can help.Find me on Twitter @beegood_amy for more updates and stories!





	Freak Show

Rey sighed in frustration as she had the thought for the millionth time: _Why on earth did I ever sign up to join the circus?_

It wasn’t that she hated the job itself. It was good, honest work. She had a very special skill for sword-swallowing she had picked up at one of her more nefarious foster homes.

No. It wasn’t the work that bothered her. It was her coworkers. Actually, just one coworker in particular.

_Ben Solo._

Ben was the nephew of Luke Skywalker who was Ringmaster of the Galaxy Circus. And Ben Solo was a total pain in the arse.

Ben’s special talent was acrobatics, and Rey had to admit, he had some definite skills. When he performed under his stage name Kylo Ren, he did things on the high wire that made her heart tremble, and he never worked with a net. It was terrifying to watch.

No, it wasn’t his skill that made him so frustrating to be around. It was … the way he _looked_ at her, especially right before every performance.

Rey could tell Ben and his uncle Luke did not get along. It was hard for her to understand why, as Luke was one of the most humble, sympathetic people she’d ever met. Luke was a known animal lover and treated every creature at the circus as if it were his own child. He even had a pair of pet goats he brought with him as they toured around the state, kept in a special pen near his trailer. The entire circus crew doted on Artoo Deetoo and Threepio.

It _was_ rumored that Luke personally milked the goats every day and drank their milk from his insulated _Fleetwood Mac_ coffee mug, but nobody had ever been able to confirm that for sure.

Still, as weird as it might have been, Luke was definitely not a bad guy. But by the way Ben treated him, anyone might think Luke was the source of all evil in the universe.

To everyone else, Ben was friendly enough and always extremely polite. Beyond gentlemanly to Rey and the others.

But sometimes she would catch him watching her with his dark, smoldering gaze, and it made her feel…uncomfortable.

Ben, however, tended to radiate loneliness and kept to himself. When the rest of the circus crew let loose and went to town for a night off, Ben stayed in his trailer back at the circus camp, doing God knew what and generally ignoring everyone else’s friendly overtures. Ben also liked to work alone and in the circus environment, that tended to be a put-off for everyone else. A circus had to be a team, and everyone had to be there to support each other.

Eventually, most people figured he was a snob and they avoided him.

But Rey had tried and failed to be his friend too. His rebuff had been surprising – Rey was known for her charm and could usually convince just about anyone to be her friend.

Rey wasn’t sure _why_ he was always glaring at her, but she did her best to ignore him. And that was quite a feat, especially when he was wearing his high-waisted, skin-tight acrobat’s pants.

No shirt. That body. _Mmmm_.

Well, if his personality sucked, she could still admire his tall, exquisitely muscled frame, couldn’t she?

He was very tall, well over six feet, and had the most gorgeous almost-black, shoulder-length hair. His eyes, up close, were a clear greenish-brown, but he usually wasn’t up close to anyone, so his eyes always appeared to be almost black. It gave him a sinister, brooding countenance.

Ben had impossibly broad shoulders, filled out with thick slabs of muscle that created an almost brutish profile. Rey had no doubt those shoulders would be able to hold an enormous amount of weight.

And his pecs. They were just perfectly sculpted. Rey spent more time than she cared to admit wondering if it was baby oil or a light sheen of sweat that seemed to make those pecs glow and draw the eye...

She couldn’t even _think_ about the sight of his rear end in that getup. It made her mouth go dry and her knees go weak.

He _really_ was quite something to admire…Rey was glad they never had to perform at the same time and that she always went on before him. Because the sight of him in his Kylo Ren getup did things to her pulse that would have made her lack of concentration a deadly liability.

Like, she could literally _die_ thinking about his ass in those tight pants if she wasn’t paying attention to her sword-swallowing routine.

Frankly, Rey was surprised Luke let him cavort around in front of thousands of people in a skin-tight uniform…it was practically pornographic just to look at him.

Her uniform, however, wasn’t much better.

 _Skin sells, I suppose_ , Rey thought practically.

But the good news was he only wore the pants and no shirt for the acrobatic performance at the end of the show. For Act One, Ben played one of the clowns, who were required to be surprisingly athletic. He always did the sad clown makeup and Rey was faintly creeped out by it.

Especially when he stared at her when he was wearing the makeup. _So creepy._ But kinda sexy. _But mostly creepy._

Yep. The clown makeup was usually enough to detract her from thoughts of his ass in those high-waisted pants. So she could concentrate on performing and not accidentally impaling herself.

 

It was the night of their final show in Mishawaka and Rey was ready to get on the road again. Not that she didn’t enjoy performing, but she liked the break that traveling gave everyone. It was a time for socializing and regrouping, tweaking her act a bit, and relaxing.

As one of the star performers, Rey got her own trailer all to herself, and it had become a little home to her. She loved it.

She was in her trailer and had just squeezed herself into the ridiculously small short/jacket outfit and had put the finishing touches on her makeup when she heard a knock at the door.

Surprised, she opened it to find Ben Solo standing there, looking at her with a combination of frustration and sheepishness. He was wearing his clown makeup. _Ugh. Sad clown Ben_.

“Um. Hi. What’s up?” she asked, trying to keep her distaste from showing.

“Hi.” He stared at her, not blinking. He was wearing low-slung sweatpants and a black tank top. _At least he isn’t wearing the clown outfit and bald cap, too._

She tried to keep her eyes on his and off his impeccably molded arms.

“Can I help you, Ben?” she prompted. They opened in an hour. His presence made her nervous. They were rarely alone together. The clown makeup was _not_ helping.

“Um. Rey. I was wondering…” he seemed to have trouble keeping his own eyes off her skimpy uniform.

“My eyes are up here, _Solo_ ,” she said sternly even as she felt a warm flush crawl over her face.

“Sorry, uh. _Nice outfit_.” He was looking everywhere but at her eyes.

“What. Do. You. Want?” she asked, an edge sneaking into her voice. _C’mon Bozo. I have stuff to do._

“I wanted to talk to you. About a problem I’m having. When I perform my act.” Ben spit out the words in staggered bursts. With her in the trailer and his height they were almost eye to eye.

“Why? I mean, why me?” Rey quizzed him. Now she was curious. Why would he want to talk to her about his … _performance_ issues?

She noticed the tips of his rather prominent ears turning red. His throat worked down a gulp of obvious nervousness.

“I. Er. I was wondering if you could change your routine just a bit?” His eyes met hers in what appeared to be a genuine entreaty. It was difficult to take him seriously when he looked like a sad clown.

“Change my routine? Why on earth would I?” Rey was amazed. This was beyond a breach of etiquette. Performers did not give each other advice without express permission. Now she was more curious than ever and a little defensive.

“It’s just that part at the end…” Ben said. He looked like he was going to drop dead of embarrassment. The clown makeup exaggerated his expression. It was almost hilarious. But it was sooo…

 _So creepy._ Rey tried to focus on his words and frantically wondered what part of her performance would cause him an issue.

“Could you be more specific?” she asked, perhaps a bit more acerbically than she’d meant.

“Ummm. The part where you um. Have the swords in. And. Then.” His neck turned beet red. He looked mortified.

Rey was dying of curiosity.

“And then _what_?” she urged.

“You know what? Um. _Never mind_.” He turned as if to walk away, but Rey wasn’t letting him off the hook that easily.

She grabbed him by the front of his tank top. _Big mistake_. She could feel the rock-hard wall of his chest beneath her hand and was having trouble concentrating.

Nevertheless, she dragged him right up into her face, determined to get it out of him, whatever the problem was.

“Spit it out, Ben, I don’t have all day,” she ordered. Whatever this was, he was being childish. _He has pretty eyes._

“The part where you shake your ass at the end of your routine.”

“Excuse me?” Rey felt a wash of fury flow through her. “Shake my _ass_? Are you _joking_?” She wasn’t some stripper. She was a professional performer. Surely Ben knew the difference.

“Yep. I knew this would piss you off. I knew this was a bad idea,” he muttered, shaking his head.

“You mean the part where I _dance gracefully in a circle_ before I _pull the swords miraculously from my undamaged gullet_?” Rey was almost shrieking in rage at him by now. He couldn’t have been more offensive if he’d tried.

“Yes,” he whispered, standing his ground and looking her right in the eye.

“What would you have me do, then? Leave them in there for the rest of the night?”

“No-no!” Ben said encouragingly. “No, _definitely_ take out the swords, it’s just…”

“What? It’s just what?” she was totally enraged by now. Rey was gripping his tank top like an angry circus monkey. She wanted to give him a good hard slap across the face, but she didn’t have room to swing her arm in the cramped space of the trailer.

“It’s just when you…uh move like that…I have to go on right after you do…and it’s hard…to…” Ben gulped again looking as if he seriously regretted ever being born.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

“It’s hard to perform on the high wire when I have a massive boner,” he finally said, his neck turning fire-engine red. She was sure he was blushing furiously under that makeup, too.

She immediately released his tank top and flushed bright red as well. _Oh. This explains a lot._

“Ohmygod!” she said. “Oh. Wow. Um. Okay.”

Ben ran a hand through his unruly hair and looked a little sick.

“It’s just…the stupid pants Luke makes me wear really shows _everything_ you know?”

Oh, how well she knew.

“And there are _kids_ in the audience.”

“Well, it isn’t exactly my problem if you can’t control your…bodily urges,” Rey snapped, suddenly pissed he was trying to make this out to be her fault.

“Well, that’s _just_ the problem, isn’t it?” he snapped back. “I _can’t_ always control it!”

“Well that isn’t _my_ fault! Don’t you dare say it is! Don’t you even dare!” Her eyes were flashing in righteous indignation now, and she jabbed him in the chest with a pointed finger for good measure.

He swatted her hand away. Now he looked like a scary clown. _Oh, yikes. Am I turned on by this?_

“Oh, please!” He was getting pissed off, too, and it was kind of hot and also intimidating. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when I’m wearing my Kylo  _uniform_ and I’ll bet you a hundred bucks the same … _problem_ … has happened on _your_ side of the tent!”

That stopped Rey in her tracks. He was right. She had always thought she was lucky he wasn’t wearing his uniform right before _she_ went on…it was very distracting.

He made a fair point. This was a very eye-opening conversation.

She huffed at him, not totally ready to give up the fight.

“Well, what do you propose I do about your little problem?” she said. Their eyes were locked like magnets.

“It’s. Not. Little. That _is_ the problem,” he said through gritted teeth.

Her eyebrows almost shot straight off her head. _Oh!_

And before she could stop herself, she asked, “Really? How _not_ little?”

“Fucking. Huge,” he ground out, nostrils flaring. “Freakishly. Huge.”

Suddenly her curiosity had taken on a whole new direction. _Oooohhhhh…_

She grabbed his tank top again and dragged him into her trailer. This probably wasn’t a great conversation to be having out in the open.

“Well now I feel like I need to see the extent of the _problem,_ so I can reevaluate my routine. See if it really is necessary…” she said, maneuvering herself back into the tiny space and dragging him with her.

“What?” he asked, shaken. “Rey, no! What are you -”

She backed herself into the sofa/bed combo which was never a sofa these days – she always just left it as a bed – and plopped down on the edge.

“Come on, Ben. Let’s see what you’ve got under the big top,” she encouraged, leaning back just a bit. He was so tall his head was only an inch or two from the ceiling. Her tiny trailer seemed very crowded all of a sudden.

“Rey! I am not going to just pull out my dick so you can…”

She put her hand out and slowly placed it on his crotch, watching his eyes. He sucked in a lungful of air.

“Oh, wow. I can definitely feel it.” His jaw was clenched but he was staring at her in a kind of agonized wonder.

She groped around for a second, then exclaimed, “Wow. Holy shit, Ben. You’re a _monster_.”

He said, “I’m not hard, yet,” and bit his bottom lip.

Rey’s eyebrows rose up at that, and her jaw dropped. Wow. He had like… the Holy Grail of dicks.

From what she could feel through his pants, that thing needed its own zip code.

Oh, she _definitely_ had to see this.

“Ben. I’m just going to…pull down your pants and take a look, okay? Purely professional interest,” she sounded like she was trying to soothe him, but she really just wanted to see for herself how...big...his problem was.

He let her snag the waistband of his sweats and shorts in one motion and lower them down.

He was breathing hard. One of his hands was braced on the little kitchen cupboard built into the wall.

When she saw it, she said the first words that popped into her head. “Fucking _hell_! Do you have to book it its own seat on the plane when you fly?”

“Rey…” he said warningly. “You’re not helping.”

She could see that for herself, as Ben’s … _monster_ … was starting to _awaken_. She’d never been one for animal taming, but this was one beast she wouldn’t mind trying to break in.

Rey felt a pleasurable curl of sexual anticipation in her belly.

“Well. Best to see the situation at its full, ah, dimension, so we can analyze it from all angles,” Rey said mesmerized.

He really had a gorgeous appendage. She couldn’t take her eyes off it.

She felt Ben looking at her and glanced into his eyes. It was _that_ look. The same one he gave her every night at work. _Oh._ This made so much more sense, now.

Suddenly Rey heard a frantic knocking at her trailer door and Luke’s voice calling out, “Rey! Rey? Are you in there?”

The door wasn’t locked and if Luke came in while they were in the middle of their show-and-tell session, Rey was pretty sure she’d get fired. Or die of humiliation.

“Um, hang on!” she stood up and Ben took a step back as she squeezed herself between him and the tiny kitchen counter to get to the door. As she brushed up against Ben’s burgeoning erection, she swore she felt it move. _Holy shit._

Rey scrambled to the door and cracked it open. “Hi, Luke. What’s up?” She sounded a little breathless, but otherwise normal.

“Hey. I’m looking for Ben. Someone said they saw him headed this way, and I was wondering if you’d seen him?” Luke said.

“Ahhh. Nope. Haven’t seen him,” Rey lied as she fought not to glace back at Ben who was just out of sight with a massive hard-on pointed right at her.

“Well, if you do, would you let him know he doesn’t have to do the clown show tonight? We’re going to keep the show on the light side since it’s Family Night. Nobody likes a sad clown,” Luke joked and winked at her.

_Family Night. Right._

“Um, yeah, okay. I’ll tell him. If I see him,” Rey replied coolly.  

“Okay, see you out there in a bit!” Luke said and turned away with a friendly wave, taking a sip from his _Fleetwood Mac_ mug.

Rey closed and locked the door and whirled around to see a _very_ aroused Ben glowering at her. Only one thing to do and Rey was definitely up for the challenge.

She tossed him a package of makeup removing wipes and said, “Well. You heard Luke. It’s Family Night. So, we are going to have to take care of _that-_ " she nodded in the direction of his dick - " _Immediately_.”

Ben took a deep breath like he was going to argue with her, but Rey interrupted him. _Nobody likes a sad clown, Ben._

“Ben. I can help you.” _Just not with that makeup on your face._

He pulled a wipe from the package and began rubbing the makeup off.

His pants were still down.

Rey glanced at his crotch again. That thing was huge. He had not been exaggerating when he’d used the word “freakishly.”

Rey grabbed a wipe and helped him get the makeup off.

The proximity to him and _it_ was making her hands shake.

But Rey was nothing if not helpful. And if she were being completely honest, this was pretty much the fantasy scenario she’d been getting off to for months…except for the clown part…

_I can do this. I can do this._

Rey felt a surge of wetness between her legs and hoped she’d have time to change her outfit before she had to go into the ring.

She licked her lips and Ben grabbed her by the shoulders, yanking her to him for a thorough kiss.

And she just melted into him like butter over hot popcorn.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her right into him so they were pressed together from the hips up. She could feel the heat of his erection against her belly and rubbed herself against it.

He groaned into her mouth and slanted his lips across hers to deepen their kiss.

He kissed like nobody’s business, his mouth hot and wet and sexy. He had the best lips, soft but firm and full. He tasted like coffee and mint and just a hint of cotton candy. _He must have a sweet tooth_ , she thought vaguely.

Rey speared her fingers through his hair, marveling at the silky texture. He groaned again and squeezed her harder. She could feel his arm muscles bulging and she felt a little faint, sighing softly into his mouth.

Rey could spend hours letting him kiss her like that. But they didn’t have hours.

With tiny, shuffling steps, she maneuvered herself so she could sit back on the bed while he stood in front of her.

The heat in his eyes was enough to burn a hole through the walls of her trailer. 

His erection was pointed right at her face. _Damn, he could take an eye out with that thing. Or a small military encampment…_

Rey knew better than to just attack him with her mouth, so she gripped his hips and leaned forward to kiss his lower abdomen through his tank top. His dick brushed against her neck and she heard him let out an aching little grunt.

She swept her hands up and down his thighs, over the muscled delineations of his hips under his tank top and around to his backside as she kissed her way from the base of his cock to the ridged head.

He moaned. He sounded like he was in real pain. She wanted to hear that sound again, so she wrapped her mouth around the head of him, gripping the base with both hands. She couldn’t get her hands all the way around him. _Holy hell._

One of his hands was braced on the top bunk over her bed so he was leaning forward just a bit. Rey felt his other hand tentatively rest on the side of her head.

She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock and worked her hands up and down the shaft. Ben let another moan escape and Rey showed her approval by moaning back. He moaned again more loudly and gripped her hair in his hand.

She pressed him in further, pushing her tongue on the thick vein ridging his shaft and gave him a nice hard suck as she stared up at him. She moaned again, more aggressively, still working her hands up and down the base.

“Rey…” he groaned her name in a drawn-out entreaty. “Oh…do that again…” He was pretty much begging her.

She felt a surge of power and sexual gratification at the idea that she could get him this worked up…she did it again a few more times until he was begging her not to stop.

She moved one hand down to fondle his balls and took him in even deeper. He was hitting the back of her throat and it was a good thing she didn’t have a gag reflex. She relaxed her muscles, feeling him stretching the back of her throat.

“Oh-fuck!” he moaned again, jaw clenching, chest heaving as he fought to breathe. She increased her pace and he pushed his hips into her, instinctively.

She moaned again, pulling in a nice controlled breath through her nose, and moved her hands around to grip his flexed buttocks, taking him fully into her mouth and throat, now.  

She could feel every ridge and vein of him as he worked himself into her mouth and over her tongue. The noises he was making were getting her incredibly wet.

She kept going and his hips began pushing into her in earnest now. She could tell he was close so she hummed into him as loud as she could.

And sure enough, that did the trick.

She felt his legs tremble and his hands clench her hair as he threw back his head and came down her throat in hot spurts. He let out a long, noisy growl.

He pulled out and she gave him a lingering suck as he slid out of her mouth. He was trembling like a leaf and the look in his eyes was a combination of amazement and gratitude.

Rey had never felt so satisfied at a job well done.

She grinned up at him and said, “Well, now. Let’s go do Family Night, shall we?”


End file.
